The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Adenium plant, botanically known as Adenium obesum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘GEM-113-1’. This new Adenium plant is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Tavares, Fla. The objective of this breeding program was to create a new plant with triple flowers, strong growth habit, and dark glossy green leaves.
The new variety originated from a controlled cross-pollination made in August 2014 in Tavares, Fla. The female or seed parent was an Adenium plant designated ‘GEM-97-1’ (unpatented), and the male or pollen parent was an Adenium plant designated ‘GEM-71-2’ (unpatented).
The new variety was selected by the inventor as a single plant within the progeny of said controlled cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Tavares, Fla. in October 2014. After selecting the new variety, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation by apical stem cuttings for a 2-year period in Tavares, Fla. to assess the stability of the new variety's distinctive characteristics. ‘GEM-113-1’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and has been found to be stable and reproduce true-to-type through successive generations of asexual reproduction by apical stem cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘GEM-113-1’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing of this application.